The Urkel Who Came to Dinner
The Urkel Who Came to Dinner is the twenty-second episode of the third season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on April 3, 1992. It was directed by John Tracy and written by Regina Stewart Larsen. Plot When his parents go out of town unannounced, Urkel is invited to stay with the Winslows. He unwittingly manages to create havoc: he accidentally vacuums and swallows a fish Carl was looking after for Lt. Murtaugh; he encourages Richie to fight a preschool bully and he drives away Laura's study date (Mark) when he suspects he's got less than admirable motives. When the family confronts him about it, Estelle and Richie ends up mediating the fight. Richie reveals that Steve didn't intend for him to fight the bully but rather stand up to him. Rachel soon realizes she was wrong and forgives Urkel. Estelle mentions that Laura should've been grateful to Steve in chasing Mark away, especially when she tells her what he did at lover's lane with a certain redhead classmate. Synopsis When his parents go out of town unannounced, Urkel is invited to stay with the Winslows. He unwittingly manages to create havoc: he accidentally vacuums and swallows a fish Carl was looking after for Lt. Murtaugh. Despite his intent to confess to his wrongdoing, Carl covers for him when Murtaugh returns early. Then, Rachel confronts Steve for getting Richie expelled from a prestigious elementary school for having him fight the bully, Timmy Thompson. Urkel tries to explain he was helping Richie stand up to the bully and she was misinterpreting his advice but she doesn't listen. Laura is angry at Steve when he chases away her study date (Mark) when he suspects he's got less than admirable motives for her. When the family confronts him about it, Estelle and Richie ends up mediating the fight. Richie reveals that Steve didn't intend for him to fight Timmy, but rather stand up to him. He mentions that he had been dealing with bully problems and tried to talk to him. Timmy started the fight and wrongfully blamed him just to get him kicked out of the preschool he was attending. It was only then, Rachel finally listens to Richie's side of the story and realizes she was wrong for her quick judgment against Urkel. She apologizes to him for her mistake and tells Richie that she will talk to Timmy's parents about his bullying. Estelle sternly and wisely mentions to Laura that she should've been grateful to Steve in chasing Mark away. She asks about the reasons for it and mentions that he was her study date. Estelle reveals that she and Fletcher had caught Mark at Lovers' Lane with a certain red haired classmate. Laura recognizes the girl from her class and she claims that he was breaking up with her. Estelle wisely mentions that Mark lied about that in order to humiliate her at her school and continue dating his paramour behind her back. Laura feels guilty for taking Urkel's friendship for granted and realizes that he had been watching out for her upon learning that Mark not only lied to her but also a two-timer. Carl convinces Steve that the next time that he's invited to stay with them, he doesn't have to do extra house work to show his grateful nature. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford Guest Recurring * Barry Jenner as Lt. Murtaugh Cameo * Rugg Williams as Mark Trivia * The title is based on the play "The Man Who Came to Dinner" written by Moss Hart and George S. Kaufman and opened on Broadway at the Music Box Theatre on October 16, 1939 and ran for 739 performances. * Richie just mention about Timmy Thompson. * It's unknown why Eddie was angry at Urkel, though this may have something to do with him interrupting Eddie's study date by mentioning previous study dates with other women. * This episode establishes why Herb and Diane took separate honeymoons on the day of their anniversary. They wanted to avoid having another accidental pregnancy that lead to Urkel's birth in 1976. Herb and Diane never intended to have children at all. Quotes : Laura: Uh, Steve. We thought you were going on vacation, Steve. Why aren't you on vacation, Steve? : Urkel: Oh, well, it would have been inappropriate for me to join my parents. They went on their second honeymoon. : Rachel: Oh, how romantic! Where did they go? : Urkel: Well, my mother went to Washington to visit the Smithsonian. And my dad went to New York to see Clem Puddle's House of Reptiles. : Carl: You know, several questions come to mind here. : Urkel: Oh, shoot. : Carl: Your parents are taking seperate second honeymoons? : Urkel: Oh, yes. They desperately wanna avoid the tragedy that resulted from their first honeymoon. : Harriette: What was that? : Urkel: Me! Category:Episodes Category:Season Three episodes Category:Season Three